


Wings of molten wax

by Stoic_fire1955



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoic_fire1955/pseuds/Stoic_fire1955
Summary: And Icarus with his wings of molten wax and rotten dreams fell. And something else rose in his place.
Relationships: Serkan Bolat/Eda Yildiz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Wings of molten wax

**Author's Note:**

> This was quite rushed, but I had to get it off my chest. My glimpse into the mind of Selin. Hope you enjoy!

Selin watched, heart strangely taut as Serkan’s eyes followed Eda out the door. It was their moment, their time to enjoy this beautiful occasion. She should be so happy, so goddamn satisfied that things were finally going her way. Her eyes were dry, but somewhere inside, Selin felt her heart bleed. 

She had watched this little boy as he grew beside her, laughing, crying, serious, sad, broken- through it all she had been with him, hand in his hand, knowing her heart had found its home in this beautiful little boy. When they had gotten together the first time, it felt like something within her settled, an ache she didn’t know finally soothed - her best friend, now lover, would journey with her for the rest of her life. Things were as they should be.

And then the world slipped out beneath her feet and suddenly her home was an eternity away standing with this achingly beautiful woman by his side. She felt the first little tugs in her heart, like strings beginning to fray and she didn’t know who she hated more - Eda Yildiz, that beautiful little boy now man - or herself. 

When the chance had come to finally put things as they should be, Selin took it like a drowning man’s final hope. She was marrying her love, her life was finally her own again, and things were as they should be. She repeated those words and knew - _hoped_ \- that one day they’ll taste less like ash in her mouth. 

Piece by piece, Selin glued together a fractured man all the while bits of herself crumbled - _her pride, her strength, the woman she thought she was, the woman who her mother had been so proud of- where was she?lostlostlost_. She knew she seemed impeccable on the outside, neither the accusing glances of her friends, or the pity of her family tearing through her fortress of sleek suits, cold eyes and sharp tongue.

Why would they? They held no power when the woman through the mirror with those searing, burning blue eyes did all that and more.And Selin did what she had always done - held on through blistering _desperate_ hands when everyone else lost hope.

Until she couldn’t. 

That beautiful little boy was walking across the altar, looking and feeling achingly like home just like all those years back - and Selin, Selin felt something frighteningly close to hatred at the sight. Home, she realized, as the final threads of her tattered heart broke, was not home for her anymore. 

She looked out to the ever stretching sea by her side - such a beautiful place to get married she knew - and for the first time in years, let that aching little girl inside of her _spun of childhood memories and first loves and bitterness and defeat_ gasp out. 

Then she spun on her heels, taking that beautiful little girl within her soul gently by the hand, and walked out of the wedding she dreamed of _yearned for, broke for_ \- amidst gasps and betrayed looking green green eyes - and let her world slip out beneath her feet once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I also made my first edit with SCK, so if you guys want to check that out too, here's the link!:  
> https://youtu.be/CgAzTs2xm9I
> 
> I'd love feedback on this as well, as again, I'm a complete beginner. Thank you to all those who gave me kudos so far! :)


End file.
